


Yes, Alpha

by Slouchtonirvana



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Nuka World - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Angst, Dom/sub, F/M, Happy Ending, Master/Slave, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slouchtonirvana/pseuds/Slouchtonirvana
Summary: Was going through hundreds of files of fanfic I have, and found this. I wrote this a long time ago when I was going through some shit. Most of my other works have elements from this one, but I decided to go ahead and post this one. It is already complete. This work has really brutally described rape/non-con in it. If that is any kind of trigger for you, I recommend passing on this one.Lia has been a slave to Overboss Colter for years, and a victim of Gage's cruelty. Mason takes her under his wing to train her with self defense, and starts to see the signs. Can Lia keep the secret and everyone safe, or can Mason save her and take her for his own?
Relationships: Mason (Fallout 4)/Original Female Character(s), Overboss Colter (Fallout)/Original Female Character(s), Porter Gage/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Lia slowly made her way to the Amphitheater. She was under strict orders from her master, the Overboss Colter, to receive weapons training and Mason the Alpha of the Pack was to be one of the ones to do it. Her hands shook, she didn’t know what to expect, really. She had been tucked away by the Overboss for a long time, now, and had little to no interaction with the gangs and their leaders besides serving food and drink at meetings, or servant stuff when they were out on missions. 

The last outing, someone from the rival side had gotten hold of her, and had started to rip her clothes off when Mason had gotten the man off of her. She knew how to fight a little, but not enough to protect herself. He had spoken to Colter and talked him into letting Lia get some kind of training. She didn’t know what to expect once she stepped into the gate of the Pack territory. Mason could take this chance to beat her, whip her, anything and claim it training. Her hands started shaking more, and she clasped them in front of her as she walked in, head low. 

She glanced around and saw the Alpha sitting on a stage with a throne. She made her way over, and stood in front of him and a few steps down, looking at her feet and waiting instruction. He didn’t say anything to her for some time, but she knew she couldn’t initiate conversation. Finally, he acknowledged her. “Well, if it isn’t the kitten, here to learn how to sharpen her claws. Come, have a seat.” She hesitated and realized there was a chair sitting next to his, and he pointed to it. “Sit.”

“Yes, Alpha,” she moved to sit down. She took a second to get a good look at the man while she moved to the seat. He was well groomed, with short red hair and a mustache and goatee, face paint on and a large necklace made of bones. She sat down, keeping her hands clasped in her lap and looking down at them.

“So, you are here to learn how to fight, huh? You have any experience with weapons of any kind?”

“Just a handgun, Alpha. I haven’t been allowed weapons since I was a child.”

“Yeah? What happened that you weren’t allowed a weapon at so young?”

“I was sold to raiders when I was eight, Alpha.” Shit, Lia realized she was sharing too much information. He isn’t going to give a shit about that, why are you telling him?

He leaned towards her on his chair, resting on his arm. “Who would sell a little girl to raiders, and what kind of raiders buy a fucking little girl?”

“My mama sold me. And there are men out there that like little girls, Alpha.”

He didn’t say anything to that. She was still staring down, worried she had pissed him off by being too talkative. They sat in silence for a moment and his voice was real quiet. “We are going to start you with some basic hand to hand shit, learn how to defend yourself, stuff most anyone can do. Then we will go from there. You are tiny, and should try to keep a distance between you and the enemy if possible, so we will work on some long rifle training, you understand?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

“Alright, come on. We are going to go backstage, some areas are more quiet back there.”

“Yes, Alpha.” When he stood, she got up and followed, a step behind him, head still looking down. She followed him through the open door to the backstage area. There were beds and rooms, kitchens and chem stations. This must be their living quarters. She followed him around winding hallways to a room with a few bedrolls on the floor. He closed the door behind them, and her heart went into her stomach. She stepped away from him, and he stared at her for a moment, then turned to open the door again.

“We can leave that open until we start with the rifle.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He went over basics with her, easy areas to get cheap shots. “Obviously the dick is a go to, but there are other areas that can be just as devastating. The throat, the bridge of the nose, the liver. Doesn’t even take that strong of a hit to bring a man down in those areas, if you can do it right.”

He spent an hour showing her how to punch without hurting herself, how to take out a man’s knee with one swift kick, how to get out of someone attempting to strangle you. Once all this time had passed, she found herself relaxing just a little. Not too much, but she let herself almost look up at his face when he talked. He didn’t seem to mind, he didn’t correct her. 

The smile left her face. He didn’t correct her. What if he just went to Colter with her fuck ups? Shit, she needed to keep her guard up. 

“What’s up, kitten?” His voice pierced her panic. 

“Nothing, Alpha.”

“Any questions?”

“Alpha, you said that almost any attack has a counter attack, right? If I were to ask you about one, could you show me how to get out of it?”

He stared at her a moment. “Sure, kitten.”

She looked down at her feet. “What if someone like, attacks me from behind? And their hand is on my throat but my hands are stuck behind my back?”

He continued to stare at her. “Anything going on I should know about?”

“Of course not, Alpha. Just, wondering.”

“Kick to the shin would work for that, and shift your bodyweight to get out of the choke hold. Here, let me show you.” She stood still, waiting for him to take position. He came up behind her, using one hand to gently hold her wrists, and the other arm he wrapped around her neck, tight enough to hold but enough so she could breathe. “Alright, kick back with your non-dominant leg. Hey, kick back to the shin. Kitten? Hey, Lia!”

She couldn’t breathe. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she couldn’t breathe. Mason turned her around, shaking her shoulders. “Breathe, Lia!” 

After a moment she blinked. “I’m sorry, Alpha. I don’t know what happened.”

He still had hold of her shoulders. “What’s going on?”

“I don’t know, I’m sorry, Alpha.”

“Quit fucking apologizing, who is putting their hands on you?”

She blinked up at him. Who hasn’t, really? She was a slave, that is how it was. She shook her head. “Can we take a short break, Alpha? Just a minute. If you don’t want to I understand-”

“Shut up. Go ahead.”

She sat on the floor, taking out her cigarettes and lighting one. He stood against the other wall, staring at her. 

“How old are you, Lia?”

“Nineteen, Alpha.”

“So you been a slave for eleven years?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He stared at her for a minute. “How long you been with Colter?”

“Five years. The raider gang I was a slave for before, they sell the girls off after they have developed and grown into women.”

“Women too fucking old for them, huh? Fucking gross.” He spit on the ground, then looked over at her. “Colter put his hands on you?”

“Boss don’t beat on me that much, if that is what you are asking. As far as masters go, it could be worse. He don’t make me sleep out in the cold or the rain, and as long as I don’t mess up, everything’s fine.” She swallowed. “I mean, I don’t.” She looked down at the ground. “He is a great boss, and I appreciate all he has done for me, Alpha.”

He sighed, and motioned for her to get up. “Come on, let’s work on some shooting. I’m gonna close this door, or else the gunshots are too loud backstage, is that okay?”

“Of course, Alpha.”

“Really? Is it actually okay?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

She hid the gulp that came on reflex when he closed the door. He saw the look on her face and sighed again, and she wiped it away. She was letting her guard down entirely too much here. 

This must be why Colter had her come to Alpha. He knew that Mason would get under her skin, make her show her treasonous side. Mason would give a full report to Colter. She kicked herself for sharing too much earlier. 

Mason lifted a long barrel rifle up, colored with bright colors all over. “Here, this is a .22. It is accurate and light, and was a small kick back. Put this in your shoulder pocket, and rest your face here to aim. Look, like this.” He put the rifle in her hands, and gently pushed it into her shoulder, and pressed her face to the barrel. She looked down the scope as he told her how to aim. 

He tucked a lump of hair that was in her face behind her ear. When she squeezed the trigger, she was way off from the target. “Your stance isn’t very good. Here.” He got behind her, and pressed his body against hers, his arms coming down over hers, as he positioned her in a better position. 

She didn’t freak out this time. When she squeezed the trigger, she was within the circles on the target. “Not bad. Better. Shooting is something you are going to need a lot of practice with, as with hand to hand fighting. Come back here every day, and we will work on it. We will start to get into more complicated things, but work on the basics right now. That is all for today.”

Lia turned to leave when Mason stopped her at the door. “Kitten, anyone puts their hands on you, tell me.”

She nodded, and left, making her way back to Colter to make dinner. She went up the lift, and he was already home, taking off his armor and getting cleaned up. She ran to help him remove the clamps of the heavy metal armor. 

“Hello, bird. You have some fun with your training? Mason not be too rough with you, eh?” His heavy accent was deep.

“He was tough, but fair. I will learn much from him, boss.”

“Good, little bird. It would be nice to know you have some kind of self defense skills. What did he teach you today?”

Lia ran around, getting Colter a beer and starting on dinner for him and Gage. “Just some basics. Best places to hit that need minimal strength, what to do when being choked. Also did a few minutes with a small rifle, but that was just learning a stance, boss.”

“Good. With a little more training, I think you should be allowed your own weapon.”

Gage cleared his throat. “I don’t know, boss. Giving a slave a weapon ain’t the best idea.”

Colter scowled. “The girl has been with me for five years, Gage. She has worked and bled beside me the whole time. She has shown her loyalty to me, a hundred times over. There have been many chances she could have taken me out, but she never did. With all she does for me, she is more of a squire than a slave. After the last incident, I think she should be able to defend herself. Not saying give her a damn machine gun, but a knife or something would do. What do you think, bird?”

Lia stirred the pot over the small sink. “Whatever you think is right, boss.”

Gage showed his disagreement with a grunt, and Colter rounded on him. “She is not a child anymore, not the young teen we took from that sick place. She is a grown woman in a den of fucking raiders. I will not have her be unprotected.”

“You’re the boss. Boss,” Gage turned and sat in a big chair, snapping his fingers at Lia. She turned and ran to get him a beer. 

“Hey, Gage. She has a fucking name. She isn’t a goddamn dog,” Colter snarled.

“She is a fucking slave, Colter. Remember that.” He snatched the beer from her hand, and Lia went back to cooking. 

She served them food, and began the clean up right away. Suddenly, Gage called her. “Lia, I need you to go to the market for a few supplies.”

Lia looked out the window, it was getting dark. She didn’t like to be in the park after dark, but she couldn’t disobey orders. He handed her a list. When she got to the lift he turned to Colter, then her. “Here, take this.” It was a small knife, sharp and glinting. “Tuck it in your waistband. I know you don’t like being out after dark. Since Colter thinks you need a weapon and all. I got shit I need to do, so leave the supplies on the counter. Understand?”

She touched the knife and looked at Colter, who nodded at her. “Yes, sir. I understand.”

She headed off to the market, wanting to get the chores done quickly. 

The list had been long, and there were quite a few people in the market so she had to wait. It was entirely too dark out but the walk wasn’t too long. She was practically running, focused on getting home when strong arms came out from an alley, one hand around her mouth and the other around her waist, holding her tight to a man that pushed her down the alley into the darkness. 

A deep, southern drawl whispered hot and heavy in her ear. “You think you got your claws in the boss, huh?” Gage. She should have known this chore was a farce. “You think you can get your way with him just because you are all sweet and pretty?” She shook her head no. She hadn’t asked for any of this. She never asked for anything. He pushed her up against a wall, her chest pushed against the rough brick. Her shirt was riding up and it scraped on her skin as she tried to breathe. 

“You don’t call the fucking shots, you got that?” She nodded vigorously against his hand. “You are nothing but a dumb fucking cunt, and ain’t shit you fucking good for. You got that?” She nodded again. Anything to make him stop squeezing her. “I’m gonna take my hand from your mouth. You make one fucking noise and I slit your throat, you understand me?” She nodded again. 

As promised, he removed his hand, but slammed her hard against the wall, her cheek pressed against the brick, rubbing raw just like her stomach. She wanted to beg him to stop, but he said make no noise. Silent tears ran down her face. So fucking weak. Mason taught her to fight and she still couldn’t do shit. Fucking useless she was. His chest armor pushed against her shoulders, so she couldn’t even bring her hands up to push off and give herself an inch. 

His hands went down to her pants, pushing them down to her knees. “Please, no,” she whispered.

He grabbed her hair. “The fuck did I tell you?”

She blinked an apology, and tried to just think of something else while Gage busied himself unzipping his pants, taking his cock out. 

She tried to think of a happy memory, but she didn’t have any. Today with Mason had been okay, right? She thought of his laughter, his kindness. Thought of his face, pained and worried, when he asked her who had been touching her. 

Her thoughts were interrupted when Gage finished with a grunt. “You know the deal, talk about this and I fucking kill you. You got it?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered. 

“Good. Now, let’s squash this weapon shit right away.” And with that, he took the knife from her waistband, hitting her in the head once with the handle, and the ground came up to meet her face. 

~~~

She woke up in the loft. Hands were on her and she came up swinging, to see it was Colter. “Oh, boss. I am so sorry, please forgive me, I was out of place-”

“Shush.” He shut her up with a wave of his hand. “That’s enough. Who attacked you?”

“I don’t know, boss. They were behind me.”

Mackenzie, the slave also doctor, was cleaning her with a washcloth. “Lia, what do you remember about the attack?”

Lia’s eyes went wide. “Nothing. I have no idea who it was. Honest, I didn’t see them at all.”

Mackenzie left a stimpack and some more chems for later, squeezing Lia’s shoulder before she left. Lia sat up on the couch she was on, taking in her marks. Her shirt was torn open, the red cuts and welts from the brick marking her stomach. Her face burned and itched, she knew there would be more there. Her head hurt, and she brought a hand up to feel the lump. 

And the telltale wetness between her legs made her want to gag. 

Colter and Gage were talking across the room. 

“See what I mean, boss? She don’t need no weapon. She had one, and it was used against her. She can’t defend herself.”

“She needs to be trained more, and she will. I’m not letting this happen again.”

“You are gettin’ soft, boss.”

“Gage, get the fuck out of my sight.”

Gage turned to the double doors, going to his apartment, staring Lia down. She knew what the look meant. Keep her mouth shut. Not like Colter would give a shit, anyway. This is just how it was. She needed to clean up, though. But the bathroom was by Gage’s apartment. 

“Boss?”

Colter spun. “Yes, bird?”

“I have an odd request.”

“Of course, bird. What is it?”

“I need to clean up, but… I’m… would you mind if I used a bucket to clean up in here?”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No! I mean, could you stay?”

He went and got her a bucket, filling it with water. “Yes, little bird. Here.”

She stood behind a dresser used as a makeshift wall. She wasn’t usually this modest, Colter had seen her in states of undress all of the time. Came with living in close quarters. He had never been inappropriate. But this time, times like this, she felt shame and embarrassment. She needed cover, and he didn’t argue. 

She stripped down, throwing the underwear in the trash. She washed the spots out of the crotch of her pants, and scrubbed herself until she was raw. She scrubbed every part of her that Gage touched. Then she put on her tiny shorts and tank top she always slept in. She went and dumped the water out in the sink, and Colter pretended not to see her underwear in the trash, the blood stains and other fluids obvious against the white cotton. 

She got ready for bed, as he did. He slept in his bed, and she slept on a cot on the other side of the room. “Boss?”

“Yes, bird?”

“Can I scoot my cot closer to this side of the room?”

“Yes, bird.”

She dragged it over so that it was just a few feet from his bed, and he turned off the lights. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight, boss.”

The next day she woke up early as usual, preparing things for Colter’s day. Unfortunately, Gage came in before Colter was up. Lia handed him a cup of coffee, as usual. He set it on the bar, and grabbed her arm tight enough to hurt. “You don’t say shit, you got it?”

“Yes, sir,” she whispered.

“Something going on?” Colter’s voice came from the other side of the loft. 

Gage let go of her arm. “Brat can be a smartass in the morning. Nothing else.”

Colter came over and stood between them, looking down at her. “That true, bird?”

“Yes, boss.” She handed him his coffee. He turned and sat down, but kept his eye on Gage. Lia flitted around the loft, getting them everything they needed for the day. They both needed their packs ready to go and liked them packed a certain way. They left for the day, and she did her chores. Washing laundry and hanging it to dry in the hot, dry air. Wiping down counters and surfaces. 

Before she knew it, it was time to go training with Mason. She felt excitement for a moment, putting on something comfortable, some shorts and a tank top. It was hot out. She pulled the top down over the marks on her skin. She headed towards Pack territory, actually looking forward to seeing Mason. 

She went through the gates and a Pack member greeted her. “He will meet you backstage.”

“Yes, sir.” She went through the door on the right and went down the long halfway, looking for him. She found him in the same room they were in the day before.

He turned to her and smiled. “Hey, Lia.” His smile immediately left his face. “What the fuck happened?” He was snarling and Lia backed against the wall. 

“Nothing.”

“This shit doesn’t look like fucking nothing to me. I don’t like being lied to.” He gripped her chin, moving her head from side to side. He looked down at her chest and stomach, moving her tank top away and finding the scratches. He stared at her, his hand never leaving her chin. “Someone attacked you. Someone had you pinned against a brick wall. Who was it?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t see them.”

His fingers came up to touch the knot on her forehead. “Who was it?”

“I swear I didn’t see who it was, I didn’t see him!”

“So it was a him?”

Shit, she was saying too much. “Please, Alpha. Just let it go, okay? It’s not a big deal. This happens to slaves a lot.”

His hand dropped from her chin, but he continued staring at her. “I’m gonna find out who is doing this to you, you know that, right?”

She just looked down at the ground. “Can we train?”

“Alright, kitten. Come on, things are going to get more tough. I am going to be harder on you, alright? Ain’t gonna do nothing to seriously hurt you, but the best way to learn to fight is by fighting. I promise I won’t seriously injure you and if it gets to be too much, just tap me or say tap out, got it?”

She nodded. “Got it.” This is what she needs, to just wipe her mind of Gage and everything else. 

Mason let her come at him, and he came at her. Her reflexes were slow, so she took a few hits from him. At one point he got her on the ground, pinning her arm over her chest. She was trying to move but couldn’t, and just felt silly she couldn’t get out of it. Mason’s hand went down to the back of her knee to do some move and she started laughing. 

Mason froze. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” He looked down at her, and as she started to move again he grabbed the back of her knee harder and she laughed again. 

“Are you fucking ticklish?”

“What’s that?”

“You don’t know what ticklish means?”

She shook her head, out of breath. His fingers pressed again to her knee, lighter this time and she couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her lips. “What is that?”

“That.” He rubbed her knee, making her laugh again, to her dismay. What the fuck was this? Was this some kind of sick joke? “How do you not know what tickling is, or even know if you are? I mean, as kids most people are tickled or something.”

Mason was smiling down at her and she was still letting out a small laugh here and there. She shook her head. “No one has ever touched me like that.”

He watched her face, and his smile began to fade. “Has anyone ever touched you that didn’t hurt you? Ever?”

“I have shaken hands before. Sometimes Colter squeezes my shoulder.” 

“Even as a kid?” Mason was becoming more and more serious. 

She shrugged. “My mama was a junkie and my dad was a raider, and they sold me to the raider gang knowing full well what they would do to me. Not the best parents.”

His hand came down to brush hair out of her face. “Tell me who hurt you.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“He will kill me.”

Mason shook his head. “We will take care of it.”

“No you won’t. You can’t. Colter would not let…” She was saying too much. Fuck, she was fucking saying too much. “I gotta go.”

“Lia, let me help you. I won’t let him ever hurt you again. He has done it before, hasn’t he? That’s why you wanted me to show you that move. Come on, now. Give me a name.”

Lia wanted to get up but Mason had her pinned down still. She should have been scared, a man so close to her, but the close proximity of his body almost felt safe. Almost. “Why do you care so much, Alpha?”

“Because I want to protect you.”

“I’m just a useless slave, as expendable as the rest.”

“No. You are something special, you know that? It’s why Colter keeps you so close to him. Something about you. You turn the head of every man you walk past.” Lia’s breath caught in her throat, but she suppressed that feeling as quickly as it came, but leave it to Mason to notice. “I have had my eye on you for a long time.”

“Are you going to hurt me?” Fuck, that came out sounding way more pathetic than she planned. 

But it made Mason smile. “No, kitten. I won’t. And I won’t let anyone else hurt you, either.” His hand came up to her face and she expected a slap, so she flinched away. Instead, Mason’s hand cupped her cheek, his thumb rubbing her lip. The gentle touch made her gasp, her whole body seemed to respond to it. “Fuck, you really haven’t had any human contact outside of beatings, have you?” Before she could stop it, a tear fell down. “Fuck, Lia. This is killing me. Please, tell me who. I don’t care who it is, I will take care of it.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. It would cause a lot of trouble, it would end up being this whole thing. And I’m not worth all of that.”

“It’s gotta be someone higher up in a gang. A low ranking raider wouldn’t cause problems like that. A rival gang? If it were Pack you have to tell me, I don’t allow that shit in my ranks. Fuckers like that get strung up.”

She didn’t answer and stared up at him. She let herself maintain eye contact, and he searched her eyes. She was worried his bright blue eyes would look directly into her mind and discover the answer. Finally, he got up. He held a hand down to her and she hesitated, then she took it. He pulled her up hard, making her stumble against him, and his arm went around her waist. That touch alone was enough to set her nerves on fire. 

He held her there, not letting her go. He looked down at her, this mouth in a fine line. Finally, he stepped away. “I will see you for training tomorrow. I better not see any new marks on you.”

“Yes, Alpha.”

Lia headed back to the loft to get dinner ready for Colter and Gage. Colter wasn’t there, but unfortunately, Gage was. “Well, look who finally showed up.”

“My apologies, I was doing my training. I am going to make dinner right now, sir.”

“Colter won’t be back for a while.”

“Yes, sir.”

“You better not be running your mouth.”

“No, sir.”

He yanked her by her hair, holding her still as he landed a backhanded slap, hard. “Don’t fucking mouth off to me.”

“Yes, sir.”

He slapped her again, and this time she tasted blood on her lip. Fuck, Colter, please hurry up and get back. He held her up high by her hair, and she had to stand on her tiptoes to keep from her full weight being carried by her scalp. “No one would fucking believe you if you told them.”

“I know, sir.”

“You are just a useless fucking slave, a set of tits Colter likes to look at. You fucking die, he will have another one in a day.”

She knew all of this, she didn’t know why Gage needed to repeat it all. Maybe he just had a bad day, needed to take it out on her. Finally he slapped her again, harder, this time letting go of her hair as she fell over, just as they heard the lift. Finally. 

Quickly she lifted herself off the floor, getting the toe of Gage’s boot in her ribs. She yelped out as she stood up, just as Colter appeared. “Lia, what’s wrong?”

She looked over at Gage, and Colter followed her eyes. “What’s going on? Why is your lip bleeding?”

“My training today, sir. I am sore, I just fell. Gage was helping me up.” The lie fell from her lips easily. 

“You look like you have been slapped repeatedly.”

“Yes, Alpha felt that I would benefit more from learning to fight by actually fighting. It’s my fault, I need to move faster, boss.”

Colter just watched her with a raised brow, looking at Gage. “What’s for dinner?”

“I was just getting started on it, sir.”

“Don’t. Here, go to the diner and get us all food. You can barely stand,” Colter handed her a bag of caps. 

She slowly made her way to the diner, seeing stars behind her eyelids. There were several pack members in there, and they watched her intently. It made her nervous. She ordered the food and sat on a stool waiting. She felt something dripping and put her hand to her mouth, and when she brought it back there was blood. Her lip was cut, it would be swollen tomorrow. 

She couldn’t go back to Mason like this. He would start putting things together. If he found out it was Gage, he might confront him and Colter. If nothing came of it, Gage would kill her. If he killed Gage, Colter would kill him. There was no positive outcome for anyone finding out. The worker brought her the bags of food and as she counted out the caps, she noticed several Pack members looking at her, talking among themselves. Hurriedly, she turned and left. A few of her teeth felt loose, and one might be chipped. The pain in her jaw was distracting, and she didn’t notice the Pack members watching her. 

Back at the loft, she dished out food for Gage and Colter, setting plates and beers in front of them, going around and cleaning up. Colter looked up on the counter at the empty bags of food. “Where’s yours?”

“I’m not hungry, your leftover caps are right there.”

“What do you mean you aren’t hungry? You trained today. Are you in that much pain?”

“No, sir. I’m fine. Just not too hungry today.”

Luckily Colter let it go, but he watched her. She finished the cleaning and Gage went to his own apartment. Undressing for bed, Colter turned to her as she pulled her shorts up. “If someone is hurting you, you need to tell me.”

“Yes, boss.”

“So someone is hurting you?”

She stopped, frozen for a moment. He put his arm around her waist, more friendly than romantic. “No, boss. I would tell you,” she lied. They both crawled into their separate beds, her cot just a few feet from his bed. “Boss, can I skip out on training tomorrow?”

“You in that much pain?”

“I think I just need a day to rest, just real sore.”

“Of course, bird. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Boss.”


	2. Chapter 2

~~

Mason was getting nervous waiting for her to come. He was looking forward to this time with her everyday as much as he hated to admit it. He always had an eye for the sweet little thing. She was beautiful, a real good girl. Colter had claimed her for himself before Mason could even swoop in. He thought of her marks, physical and emotional, and his fists clenched. 

Someone was hurting her, hurting her bad. It wasn’t Colter, it was someone. Someone she was real scared of, someone that couldn’t just be knocked off without trouble. Mason thought hard about it, trying to think of who it was, when Colter stormed into the area and approached him on the stage. 

“Mason, what the fuck?”

“Good morning to you too, Boss.”

“Skip the bullshit. I told you to train my slave, not beat on her.”

“What are you talking about? I didn’t beat on her.”

“Bullshit, Mason. I come home yesterday and her lip is cut and bleeding, she got marks on her cheek, and she has chipped teeth that hurt so bad she couldn’t eat. It looks like someone just repeatedly slapped her.”

“Boss, that wasn’t me. Yeah, we did some sparring yesterday but I didn’t give no direct hits. Come on, you know me better than that. I ain’t into slapping women around, especially one as pretty as her.” Mason’s temper was flaring up and he tried to stay in control. “She was fine when she left here. It had to have happened before you got home.”

“Who else could it have been?”

“I don’t know, boss. Been trying to get that out of her myself. Someone has been hurting her for a long time, forcing themselves on her and shit. I can tell when we are fighting. Someone is hurting her, and I am going to find out who.” Mason clenched his jaw. He needed to figure this out, and fast. “Send her to me tomorrow, no matter how in pain she is. I am going to get to the bottom of this.”

Colter turned and left with a huff. Mason’s knee was bouncing as he tried to work this out in his mind. It was someone she was scared of, someone that she thought was untouchable. No one was fucking untouchable to Mason. Except Lia. No one should be touching that girl but him. He growled at the possessive streak that burned in him, but fuck he liked it. He was still an animal inside, and animals protected their women. As he thought about Lia, and how she felt pinned under him, breathing heavy as she tried to ignore how it felt to be touched, a pack member approached him. 

“Alpha?”

“What is it?”

“We saw something yesterday you should know about. We kept an eye on Lia like you asked.”

That got Mason’s attention. “What happened?”

“Not too sure exactly what happened, but she was at the diner getting food for the boss and Gage. Her wounds were fresh, like someone had just backhanded her several times. She had a cut on her lip and it was bleeding really bad. Whoever attacked her, did it just before she went in. I wish I had more for you, Alpha, but that is all I have to report. We got a few small groups staked out to keep an eye on her.”

“Come to me immediately with any new news, you got that?”

“Of course, Alpha. We don’t like that shit, either. Real men don’t need to beat on a woman, and real men take no for an answer.”

Mason nodded. His pack was good people. He didn’t allow any of that shit in his ranks. Beating on a defenseless woman, forcing her to fuck them, doesn’t make a man any stronger. It just shows weakness. 

“Hey, Alpha?”

“Yes?”

“Well, just trying to figure this shit out in my head cause, like I said, don’t like this shit. So, Lia left you yesterday, and was fine other than the marks from the attack the night before, right?” Mason nodded, his brow furrowed. “Alright, so there was some time before Colter got home, right?” At that, Mason looked up at the kid. “So, whoever attacked her did it in the small window after she saw you and before Colter came home. Who would have been around her at that time?”

Mason’s first thought was Gage, but he wouldn’t do anything like that. Colter would string him up if he found out. 

“Just saying, Alpha. Gage might act and talk tough but when it comes down to it, he is a little fucking bitch. I could see him doing something like that.”

“That is a strong accusation to make, and we need to know for sure before we go around running our mouths, you got that?”

“Yes, Alpha. Just something to think about.” The pack member left the stage, whistling at one of the wild dogs that ran around. 

Mason was pleased when she showed up for training the next day. He exhaled deeply, like he had been holding his breath the whole time. He snarled at the bruise on her face and the fat lip. She was also favoring her side, her hand to her stomach. “You got a broken rib?”

“I used a stimpack on it, just a little sore is all, Alpha.”

“You are going to tell me who is doing this. That is an order.”

She shook her head. “You will have to punish me, because I won’t.”

“Why are you protecting him?”

“I’m not protecting him. I am protecting you.”

He froze and stared at her, her blush bright red. “What’s that, kitten? Why would you need to protect me?”

“You got a temper, you would kill him. It would do nothing but cause trouble for you. I am not letting that happen, Alpha. Just let it go, please.”

“So, what? I am supposed to sit by, watch this happen? See you come to training the next day with new marks and bruises every time?” His temper was flaring again, and his voice was loud as he paced the small room. “I am supposed to let my pack tell me about how you were found in a fucking alley, unconscious,” he grabbed a glass bottle in the corner and threw it against the wall, “your pants around your fucking knees and blood in your underwear? I am supposed to be fucking fine with all of that?”

His chest was heaving with each breath, and he glared at her. She was watching him. Her eyes watched his eyes as her hands were wringing each other. “Yes, Alpha. I’m just a slave, nothing you need to worry about.”

“You fucking with me?”

“Of course not, Alpha.”

“How much further is this going to go, Lia? What if he fucking kills you?”

“Fuck, I wish he would.” Mason froze, staring at her, and she looked shocked herself. She hung her head, and Mason slowly stepped over to her. 

“You don’t mean that, kitten.”

“Yes, I do, Alpha. I wish it would happen sooner rather than later.”

Mason was just inches from her, staring down at her. He was about to take her in his arms when there was a knock at the door and he growled. “This better be fucking good.”

“Sorry, Alpha, just got a message. Colter has to take care of something and will be gone overnight. His slave is to return to his quarters and stay there until his return. Gage will be staying behind to keep an eye on her.”

Mason looked down at her, and her face was blank but her eyes were wild. He barely heard her whisper, “Can I stay here tonight?”

“Why are you scared to go home?”

She didn’t answer for a moment, looking back down at her feet. “Gage is a deep sleeper, I would be attacked and he wouldn’t know. Plus, I can’t sleep alone. I usually sleep at Colter’s feet.” Mason snarled. Like a fucking dog. She looked up at him. “I’ll stay out of the way, okay? I’ll sleep in the slave’s quarters or with the animals in the backstage.”

He fucking growled at the thought of her, cowering and shivering in a cage with the wild dogs. “No. You will stay with me. You will be safe.”

She exhaled a deep breath, and they trained for a few hours. Her mood had improved, she almost smiled a few times. Mason basked in every moment her body was pinned under his, and didn’t miss the times her breath caught when his hand ever so slightly touched her. 

The girl has never been touched outside of being beaten. She obviously wasn’t totally innocent, has been raped quite a bit. But he knew she has never been kissed, no one has ever just ran their hand over her, feeling her moan under them. He wanted that. Fuck, he wanted that. His knuckles grazing her elbow had her gasping out, he could only imagine what else she would respond to. 

But he had to take it slow. He wanted her to want him, to submit to him because she wanted to, not because she was a slave following orders. This night was a chance to work on that, to chip into that guarded exterior. 

After training, he stood and helped her up, purposefully pulling too hard again so she fell against him, and he held her there for a second. She stood back, and he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, grinning at her blush. “Thank you, Alpha.” She turned to leave the room. 

“Hey, where are you going?”

“Oh, to go work with the slaves. Might as well make myself useful.”

“No. Come with me. You are getting a night off.”

“I shouldn’t, Alpha. I can do whatever you like, is there anything you need done?”

He grinned at her, oh the things he could answer that with, but he kept his dirty thoughts to himself. “What I need is for you to come with me, sit with me, keep me company. We will have a drink. You drank before?”

“Nothing too crazy, some beers or some whiskey with Colter. He never let me get drunk, but sometimes as a celebration.”

“Come on, let’s go let loose.” He led her over to the stage, setting her down in the chair next to his throne, scooting it close so that the arm of his was against the arm of his throne. He snapped his fingers and pack members brought him booze. 

He watched her pat her pockets. “I need to go to the market really fast.”

“What do you need, kitten?”

“I’ll be right back, Alpha.”

He grabbed her arm. “I ain’t letting you out of my sight. What do you need?”

“I left my cigarettes in the loft.”

Mason snapped his fingers again at a nearby pack member, who handed her two packs of cigarettes in just a few minutes. She looked at them in her lap. “I don’t deserve this.”

“Not your call to make, kitten. Bottom’s up,” 

She hesitated, then finally brought the bottle to her lips, sipping gently. After she had a few gulps, she put it in her lap and lit a cigarette. “You don’t mind smoke, do you?”

“Nah. But you shouldn’t smoke, shit will kill you.”

“Fuck, I hope so.”

He watched her as she sipped on the booze. Her body was relaxing more. Good, that was just what he wanted. He didn’t want her sloppy, he just wanted her to relax. She took another gulp and he took the bottle from her hands. “That’s good for now. You can have more in a little bit. You hungry?”

“No, Alpha.”

“You eat today?” She shook her head. “You eat yesterday?” She shook her head again. “Why the fuck not?”

“I don’t like eating.”

“That’s fucking stupid.”

He smiled at her laugh. “Yeah, it is, Alpha. I don’t know, it’s weird, right? But I developed early, and after I left the other raider gang, I tried to stay small, stay skinny, keep under the radar. My body has other ideas, though.”

He took a gulp from the bottle. “Don’t fucking starve yourself, you look great.” Fuck yeah, there was the blush. 

“That’s the point, I don’t want to look like this.”

The conversation was getting too serious for Mason’s liking. He needed her a little more tipsy, get her happy and let her guard down, then pump her for information. He will find out who hurts her tonight. “Tell me about yourself.”

“Nothing to tell beyond what you already know.”

“You don’t have nothing you like, nothing that interests you?”

“No, Alpha. I’m not even sure of who I am as a person.”

He didn’t like that, it was getting serious again. Members of his gang approached the stage, making small talk with Lia. They drank and joked most of the evening away. She was finally real loose, real relaxed. Not sloppy, but she was smiling and fuck if that smile wasn’t the most beautiful thing he ever saw. 

Mason hid his yawn behind his hand. “Come on, kitten. Let’s get ready for bed.”

She nodded, standing up and following him to his room in the backstage. He closed his bedroom door behind them, and got her a large t-shirt to wear. Before he could even turn his back she was stripping down to her underwear.

He didn’t even hide he was staring at her. Fuck, what her clothes covered. She was curvy, those wide hips and thighs coming out from a small waist, her underwear too small to cover her ass that came out from the bottom. Her back was to him and took off her bra with a sigh, and Mason lifted his brow. 

She looked over at him and laughed. “I’m sorry, I live in close quarters with Colter and am used to changing in front of him. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” She pulled the shirt over her head before Mason got a real good look at her, before he got enough of her nearly naked in front of him. 

What she said finally processed and he hid the snarl. He didn’t like the idea of Colter seeing her naked all of the time. She undid the pins in her hair, letting it fall down over her shoulders, sighing with relief again. Fuck, he liked these sounds she made. These bedtime sounds. She turned and looked around the room, then walked over to a spot on the floor covered with a rug, laying down. “Goodnight, Alpha.”

He cocked his head at her. “What the fuck are you doing?”

She sat up, looking at him, her face fallen. “Going to sleep? Did you need me to do something for you?”

“Yeah, I need you to get up off that floor, that’s fucking dirty down there.”

“Where should I sleep then?”

Mason crawled into his bed, and pointed at it. She stood up and shrugged as he took off his arm bands and necklace, taking off his shirt and pants, stripping down to his boxers. Once he was in bed and comfortable, she crawled in, laying at his feet, curled up in a ball. He snarled again, fuck she made him do that a lot. “No, up here. You are not a fucking dog.”

She laughed as she got up, and set her head on the pillow. “Slaves are little more than dogs, Alpha.”

She laid on top of the blanket, and Mason turned to look at her. He could see her thighs, the shirt riding up, her underwear showing. He could see the pudge of her stomach and he thought about running his tongue there. He looked up at her face, and she was staring at the ceiling. Suddenly he wasn’t very tired. He turned to face her, his face propped on his arm. 

He was rewarded when she turned on her side to look at him. He just watched her, trying to read her eyes. There was fear and pain, years of fear and pain etched into her skin. He reached out to cup her cheek and she flinched away from him, but he ignored that. As soon as his fingers touched her, she gasped out again, like before. She closed her eyes and he held his hand there, his thumb brushing her cheek. 

Suddenly a tear dropped on his thumb. “Hey, kitten. Don’t cry, I won’t hurt ya.”

“I know, Alpha,” she whispered.

“Then why the tears, huh?”

“Because this has been the best evening of my life and I don’t want it to end.” The truth fell from her lips and her eyes snapped open, her face went hard like she was waiting to be punished. 

“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, moving closer to her so that she was only inches from him. “If you would let me take care of you, your life would be better.”

She shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that, Alpha.”

His hand moved down over her shoulder, fingertips moving lightly down her side, and she fucking moaned. The lightest touch and she fucking moaned. Mason wanted more of that. But he rested his hand at her waist, fingertips kneading. “Yeah? Why not? Why don’t you tell me how it works, then?”

“Colter would never let you take me as your slave. As it is, I will be punished for this evening, but even if he took the whip to me it would be worth it,” she smiled at him, but Mason didn’t return it. 

“I won’t let him punish you.” She opened her mouth but he interrupted her. “If you tell me that is not how it works one more time, I am kicking you out of my room.”

Her face went hard. “Maybe that is better, anyway.” She moved to get up, but his arm went around her waist, holding her still. 

“I don’t fucking think so.”

“What do you want from me, Alpha?”

“Tell me who is hurting you.” She froze in his arms. “Tell me who, and I will kill him. I will take you from Colter, and you can stay here.”

She shook her head. “I can’t. You don’t understand, because you don’t know. But I do, and I know what will happen. I can’t let it happen, I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

He moved closer to her, his face only inches from hers. “I don’t need you to protect me, I can take care of myself. You need me to protect you. Tell me who it is.”

He could feel her rapid heartbeat against his chest, her shuddering breath against his face. She was looking into his eyes, and her eyes dropped to his lips for just a moment, snapping back up again as she blushed. He smirked, and slowly moved in. Slowly, so she had a chance to move away from him. 

She didn’t, and his lips pressed against hers. Real gentle, just a brush of lips, to see what her reaction would be. She didn’t freeze, she didn’t hold still. Her lips pressed back and she let out a fucking whimper. Fuck, he had wanted to take things slow but fuck, he couldn’t hold back for much longer. Those noises she fucking made? Shit. 

His hand at her waist came up to hold her neck as he deepened the kiss, his tongue brushing against the seam, and she opened her mouth in invitation. Holding her head still, he turned his head to the side to deepen it, his tongue pressing into her mouth and she fucking moaned again. 

He had a feeling all he would need to do is run a finger on her cunt and she would come. 

He pulled back from the kiss, breathless. Got a good look at her face. Her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, lips swollen and parted. Fuck, that was a good fucking look on her. Her hand went to his chest, not pushing him away, just pressing her palm there. That shy touch was fucking everything. 

He needed to make something clear to her. “Lia, I need to make an order to you.” Fuck, she froze up at that, but nodded. “You can push me away at any time. Anything I do, you can say no, and I won’t be mad. I don’t want you scared, or thinking you gotta do shit. You don’t. You understand me? Real men can take no for an answer, and it won’t hurt my feelings.”

She nodded, looking down at his chest. Her fingers traced the lines of his muscles, then she snapped her hand back like she realized what she was doing, and he chuckled. “You can touch all you want, alright? Believe me, I would tell you no if I wanted.”

In a bashful manner that made his cock twitch, her fingers slowly went back, etching the outline of his chest. “What are you thinking about?” He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. 

“You are big, strong. You could easily hurt me at any moment.”

That put a pang in his chest. “I won’t, kitten.”

“I know, Alpha.”

Mason was realizing that he wanted to hear her name from her lips, not his title. His title being said breathless against her moans made it seem too much like an order, obedience from a slave. He would be into some kind of roleplay with her, but not when it was serious. 

The corners of her mouth tipped up and he chuckled. “What is it?”

“It is nice to be kissed like that.”

“You really have never been touched, have you?” Mason knew it was true, she had said it before. But he still couldn’t believe any woman as beautiful as her could go so long and not get one kiss from a man, nothing. 

“I been touched, sure. He does it all of the time, but usually he just holds me down and pushes his tongue in my mouth,” she was laughing when she said it but Mason was feeling murderous rage. 

“Who?”

“Come on, it doesn’t matter. Can we just let it go, go back to before?”

Mason needed to get it from her, but she would need to trust him more. He was honest when he said he wanted to take care of her. He wanted her to himself, didn’t want anyone else putting their hands on her. Alpha doesn’t fucking share. 

He held her neck again, this time moving in quicker as he crashed his mouth down over hers. He moved his lips against her, groaning at her melting against him. Taking it a step further, he pressed his hips against hers, and the hand on his chest wrapped around him, her fingers digging into his back. 

Fuck the moving slow shit. She was responding, and wasn't freezing up against him. Her body was moving on its own against him, and he wanted more. He pushed her onto her back, moving over her so that one of his legs was in between hers. He pulled away from her a moment to look down at her, and she looked up at him from under heavy lashes. 

“Fuck, Lia.” 

“I’m sorry.”

He cocked his head at her. “For what?”

“I’m not, like, better. I don’t know what to do when I’m not being forced.”

“You ain’t gotta do shit, alright? I like the way you move, the sounds you make. Just let your body respond, don’t try to hide shit or do what you think you are supposed to. Okay?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He ignored how that response made him feel. She was trained to respond like that, but her body was responding how he liked. He brought his mouth back down to hers, his palm moving down under her shirt. His fingertips grazed her soft stomach, and she gasped against his lips. Slowly, he brought his palm up against her naked breast and fuck. It was large and soft, a perfect handful, and the nipple hardened against him as her back arched off the bed. That little touch and she was moving like she was about to come. 

He smiled against her lips, let his calloused hand push against the small and stiff nipple. “Fuck, you are so fucking perfect.” He couldn’t help the words pouring from his lips. 

“I never thought you would have been into me like this,” she confessed. 

That made him pull away and he looked down at her. “Really?”

She shook her head. “I’m not really your type.”

“What do you know about my type?”

“You are a raider, not only that, but Alpha of the Pack. You can have any woman you want, and you do have any woman you want. I figured you would actually want someone experienced, at least someone beautiful and sexy.”

He pressed kisses down her jaw, down her throat. “I can have any woman I want, and I want you. Those women out there? They are tough, they scratch and bite. I don’t want that. I like sweet. And you are fucking beautiful, you know.”

She laughed. “The flattery is not needed, I am already in your bed,” she said between gasps as he pressed kisses down her collarbone. 

He kissed down her chest, her stomach over her shirt. “Ain’t fucking flattery. I am over the moon that you are in my bed, moaning underneath of me. And I am going to tell you how beautiful you are until you finally fucking see it yourself.”

He moved down so that he was sitting in between her legs, running his fingers up her sides, pushing the shirt up. He got it up and over her breasts, wanting to finally be able to get a good look at her. Before he had only gotten a side view as she changed. He grinned up at her, leaning over her, and she was suddenly pushing the shirt down. 

He cocked his head at her. “You want to stop?”

“No, I just want to keep that on.”

“Why? I want to see you.”

She shook her head. “Ain’t nothing to see.”

He laughed. “You fucking kidding me? Come on, if you don’t want to stop, I want to see you.”

He pulled her shirt up, and saw a mark on her stomach. She yanked the shirt down. “Fine, I want to stop.”

“No, take it off.”

“Please, Alpha, we need to stop.” She was holding the bottom of the shirt down as he was yanking it up. 

“What are you fucking hiding from me?” He saw the edges of marks on her stomach, but couldn’t get a good look at it. 

“Nothing, Alpha.” 

He growled, leaning over her and staring in her eyes, and he brought his hands up to the shirt on her neckline, ripping it open in one movement. She gasped and grabbed the edges, trying desperately to cover something. 

He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head. “What are you hiding from me?”

“Nothing, Alpha.”

With one hand he held her wrists over her head, and looked down over her now naked chest and stomach. She whimpered under him, trying to move to the side and he grabbed her hip, holding her down. She fucking moaned again, her back arching slightly at the touch but Mason wasn’t thinking of that right now. 

She had bruises all over her fucking ribs, like she had been kicked several times. And on her stomach, just under her breasts but not low enough to show under her shirt, were several cuts. Like someone took a knife to her over and over. 

“You are going to fucking tell me who is doing this. Right now.”

“It isn’t a big deal, Alpha.”

His hand still holding her wrist, he laid over her, letting his body press against hers, his other hand coming up to hold her cheek. “I can take care of myself, Lia. I don’t need you to withhold information to fucking protect me. Fuck, I will kill Colter if I have to.”

She shook her head. “I am not worthy of all of that.”

“Let me and I promise to always take care of you. You will be by my side, and I will always be true to you. Let me prove myself to you.”

She shook her head, tears falling that Mason wiped away. “If you kill him it will lead to a chain of events that could make this whole park go up in flames. Please, this is something I think about a lot and I know what will happen.” She arched her back slightly, pushing her body against his. “But, we can just have tonight, if you would like, Alpha.”

Fuck, he would like that. Fuck knows he has thought of her being under him several times. And riding him. On all fours in front of him. Bent over a table. Her sweet mouth on his cock. But he didn’t just want tonight, he wanted forever. 

“I want you to myself, I don’t fucking share.”

“Well, you will have to share. I am not bonded as a slave to you, and Colter would not agree to me bonding to you.”

“I don’t want you as a fucking slave, Lia.” His lips crashed over hers again. Fuck, he was wound up. His cock was pressing against her underwear and he knew she felt it, too. She moaned and pushed her hips against it. 

His hand traveled down slowly, and he touched his finger to her slit over her underwear. Her panties were fucking soaked and she shot up at the touch. “Fuck, Lia. You are so fucking wet already,” he said with a growl, gripping her underwear and pulling them off in one fluid motion. 

His hand went back to the wet folds, pushing in and she was fucking crying out. He watched her face as he pressed a finger against her clit, watched her whole body wriggle and move to him, against him. Like it didn’t know what to do. That was alright, he could show it what to do. He pressed a finger inside of her to feel her and her arms went around his neck. 

He pulled his hand back and up her stomach. He let his fingers trace the lines of the cuts that covered her stomach and under her breasts. “You will tell me who did this.”

“I did.”

That made him freeze and he looked down at her. “What?”

“I did it.”

“Why?” 

“Every time he forced himself on me, I did one cut. It helps me forget the pain.”

He looked down. There were multiple cuts, entirely too many. How long has this been going on? His hand still holding her wrist released her, and he leaned over her as his hands cupped her face. “Do not do this again.”

“I can’t stop him.”

“I can. Tell me who.”

“Please, Alpha. Can we just forget about all of that right now?”

He wanted to, fuck knows he wanted to. She was soft and moaning as her body pressed against him and his cock was pressing against her wet cunt, fuck knows he wanted to forget all of that. His hands still cupped her face and she turned her head slightly, pressing her lips to his wrist. 

That one touch was enough to send him over. He made a strangled noise in his throat, crashing his lips down on hers as he lined himself up to her entrance. He pulled away one last time, looking into her eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, Alpha.”

He pressed his lips to hers and pushed his cock in her. She was so wet that she gave way to him easily, her tight cunt stretching to his size as he slowly pushed in. She threw her head back as he buried himself in her, a silent moan on her lips and he pressed his face to her throat, moving around her collar.

Fuck, she was tight. She was tightening around him as he sat in her, but her face didn’t read any pain at all. He propped himself up on his elbows, covering her with his body, like right now he could protect her from any harm ever again. 

Slowly he pulled out, thrusting back in. She arched against him, and he did it again. Her hips moved against him, her eyes shut tight. He pressed a sweet kiss to her lips as he continued to thrust in and out. “Look at me, Lia.”

Her eyes slowly opened and met his, and he groaned out. Fuck, how she looked at him, that did him in. Her eyes were begging him to protect her, to just know what to do. He kept moving, kept thrusting, his pelvis hitting her clit with every thrust. 

So quickly, he felt the signs. He knew she would come quickly with how she responded to touch. She started crying out, her hands went to his biceps, gripping tight. Her legs wrapped around his waist, holding him to her, and she spasmed around his cock, tightening and gripping him in her orgasm. “Mason! Fuck!” 

Oh, his fucking name on her lips? She was his, forever. That was it, he was done. He needed her, and was never letting her go. He started moving faster, her panting as her orgasm lasted too long, and he met his own end, burying himself in her in one hard thrust. 

He buried his face in her hair. “Fuck, Lia.” He turned and kissed her throat as he shook, his cock growing soft inside her. “Fuck.”

Her hand came up, brushing the side of his head that was shaved, a smile on her face. She didn’t look like a slave in that moment, she looked like a happy woman that just had an awesome orgasm. His fingers pressed against her slave collar. “This is coming off.”

That snapped her out of it. “No, Alpha.”

“Don’t argue with me on this.” His hand reached behind her to unhook the locking mechanism. Her hands came up, trying to grip him to stop him and he growled. “You think you can take me, that you can stop me?”

“I am going to try. Colter will not be happy that I spent the night here, and he wouldn’t want you to take my collar off. I am still his slave.”

“No, you are not his slave. You are no one’s slave. You are mine now.”

She looked soft for a moment, then something passed over her face, and she guarded it. Her face went hard. Mason tilted his head, watching her. She brushed his hands off. 

“Thanks for the fuck, Mason. It was a good time.” She pushed out from under him, sitting up in the bed. 

“And where the fuck do you think you are going?” 

“Going home. We had fun, it was great. Thanks, I needed that.” Her voice was cold, hard. She was shutting him out. She was trying to shut him out in an effort to protect him. She wasn’t even subtle about it. 

His arms went around her waist, and he kissed her neck. “Can’t get rid of me that, easily, sweetheart.”

“Please don’t touch me, Alpha.”

That was all it took. He had told her that she could tell him no at any time, and she used the magic words. He wouldn’t go against her wishes. Reluctantly, he pulled his hands from her. “Don’t do this. Come on, don’t shut me out.”

She was getting up, putting her clothes on entirely too fast, too fast for him to think his way out of this, to make her stop. “Sweetheart, think about this. What will happen to you if you go back there? What about who you are hiding from?”

She shrugged, putting on her shoes. “Doesn’t matter, he will always come for me. No need to delay the inevitable. Your words are nice and all, but I get it, you just wanted to get laid. No need for anything more.” And with that, she was out the door. 

Mason was pacing his room. He didn’t know what to do, how to handle this. He wanted her back, in his arms, but he wanted to respect her wishes as he said he would. But was this what she really wanted? He was about to pull his hair out. He paced for over an hour, and then decided he would just go check on her, make sure she got home safe, that she was in bed and no one else was fucking touching her.


	3. Chapter 3

~~  
Lia held back the tears as she walked back to the loft. She wanted to stay with Mason more than anything, but nothing good would come of it. She was not looking forward to the punishment she would receive as it was. She hoped Gage was already in bed. She went up the lift, and when she reached the top, her heart fell. 

There, standing at the bar, was Gage. He stormed over to her. “Where the fuck have you been?” He grabbed hold of her hair. 

“Training, sir.”

His hand in her hair yanked hard, and tears formed in her eyes. “Training, huh? Is that so?” His hand went down the front of her pants, down into her cunt, and a finger went inside her. He growled at the wet he felt there. He pulled out his finger, looking at it. It was a mix of Mason’s come and her own slick. “Training to be a fucking whore?” He slapped her with that hand, leaving a streak on her face. 

She didn’t know what to do, how to get out of this. Gage would punish her. She regretted leaving Mason’s but it was for the better. It would have been worse if she had stayed longer. Gage was already ripping her clothes off. 

He had seen the marks on her stomach long ago, he never said anything about it. Not like Mason, who had growled and begged her to let him help her. She was wishing she had let him help as Gage slapped her until she fell, where he kicked her in the ribs. “Dumb fuckin’ whore you are.”

He lifted her up by her hair, dragging her over to Colter’s bed, and throwing her down on it. “So you just fuck everyone in this park, huh?”

She was seeing stars behind her eyelids, and wasn’t thinking straight. “What does it matter? What, you want me to yourself?” She said with a smirk. 

He knelt on the bed, between her legs. She was looking up at him, getting a real good look at him. She thought to herself that he was actually quite handsome. He was fucking fuming, and obviously didn’t know how to answer her question. She couldn’t stop the words coming from her lips. “You know what, Gage? You are actually really attractive. If you had ever made any kind of effort with making a move on me long ago, instead of forcing yourself on me, I would have probably willingly fucked you.”

That got to him and she almost smiled. She saw something cross his face, and his brow went soft for a moment. He quickly covered it, and his face switched back to rage in just a few seconds. Even if he killed her, that alone would have been worth it. “Is that so, Lia? Well, just too fucking bad, huh?” 

His hands came to her knees, and the touch was almost gentle for a moment before he gripped them, shoving them apart. He looked down at her cunt, still red and dripping from her earlier rolling in the sack with Mason. 

She didn’t fight him, didn’t try to close her legs. She let them fall further open so he could see. Let him see what he would never have with her. She watched his face as he scowled. His hands moved up her thighs, closer to her slit. She didn’t gasp, didn’t respond like when Mason did it. She froze and braced herself for what was to come, she knew that he would hurt her. 

He leaned over her, his face inches from hers as he unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out. “You are fucking worthless, useless, you fucking whore.”

“I know, sir.”

That made him growl. A punch came down on her head, and everything went blurry. Fuck. He yanked her by her hair, pulling her head to the side as he lined himself up, pushing his cock in her. She almost laughed to herself when she realized how she was still wet, how much less it would hurt this time thanks to Mason. 

Gage actually fucking groaned as he started fucking her, his face buried in her throat. Maybe it was the hit to the head, but she felt brave. “You feel that? How wet am I? If you had just made a move on me long ago instead of raped me, it would have been wet for you. But you get Mason’s leftovers.”

She fucking grinned up at him. He fucked her harder but she didn’t make a noise for him. His hand left her hair, and went to her throat. “You are going to regret that, sweetheart.” His hand gripped tight, cutting off air. She didn’t want to give him a response, didn’t want him to know he was hurting her. 

He was getting more pissed that he wasn’t getting a response from her. Suddenly he let her go and she took in deep breaths, ragged and gasping. He turned her over, her face in the bed. “Think you are wet enough so I can fuck your ass?”

That got a response from her. She started kicking, moving, and Gage chuckled. He pinned her legs down with his knees, and lined himself up to shove his cock in, but he was having difficulty. “Fuck, that ass is fucking tight.” He started moving slowly, getting the head in, thrusting the rest of the way in inch by inch. 

The pain was horrible. Lia couldn’t even scream out. She sobbed into the bed, just hoping he would be done soon. Gage’s hand came around to her throat as he fucked her, gripping tight again. She took a deep breath and hoped she would just fucking pass out. He was moving faster, harder, gripping her throat in a tight vice. 

As soon as she felt the darkness come in, he let go of her throat and she choked in breaths. “Oh no, sweetheart. I ain’t lettin’ you pass out. You will want to be awake for all of this.”

The tears on her face were falling down into Colter’s pillows. After a few seconds, he gripped her throat again. The dark was moving in faster this time and she cried out as it happened. 

Then suddenly, Gage wasn’t on her anymore. There was no weight on her back, his cock wasn’t in her, no hand on her throat. She laid still for a moment, wondering what happened. She heard people fighting, someone growling and snarling. Slowly, she let herself move and look around. 

At the end of Colter’s bed, Mason had Gage on the ground, pummeling punches into him. Lia tried to move, but the pain in her backside was too great and she cried out. Mason looked up at her and she gasped. His teeth were bared and his face just showed a murderous rage. After he looked at her for a second, his face softened. He looked back down at Gage and delivered a few more punches to the head, then he got up and went to her.

“Lia.” He moved to take her in his arms and she backed away, then cried out in pain. “Sweetheart, come here.”

“I can’t. It hurts.”

She looked down, and saw blood between her legs, pooling into the bed. Fuck. Mason ran to the other side of the loft, shouting down to what Lia assumed was some of the pack. “Go get Mackenzie, now!”

He came back over to her. “Hey, come here. I won’t hurt you.” He sat on the edge of the bed, his arm over her waist as he leaned over her. “It’s Gage, isn’t it?”

She just sobbed, covering her face in her arms. Fuck, this was it. Everything was going to go to shit now. Colter would come back, and when he finds out what Mason did to Gage, he would kill him. Fuck. 

Mason tried to pull her arms from her face. “Hey. Stop. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Because now Colter is going to come back and be pissed at you for attacking Gage.”

“Attacking Gage? I’m gonna fucking kill him.” He leaned further over her. “Do you really think that Colter will punish me for killing Gage, after everything Gage has done to you?”

She nodded. “I’m just a slave, I don’t matter.”

“Fuck, sweetheart. You just don’t see it, do you? You have no idea how special you are to Colter. Look, Colter will be back in a few hours. I won’t kill Gage, he is knocked out right now anyway. We will wait, and we will talk to Colter when he gets here and I promise you, when he finds out what has been going on behind his back he will kill Gage himself.”

“No he won’t. Gage is his right hand, I am just a slave.”

“Lia, will you please trust me on this? I promise, everything will be fine in the morning. I will take care of you.” They heard the lift coming up, and Mackenzie walked over. 

She took one look at Gage on the floor, and a look at Lia. “What happened?”

“Gage was raping her. She is bleeding.”

Lia expected Mason to leave, to give her some privacy but he didn’t. He stood by the bed, arms crossed. Mackenzie sat down on the bed beside her, and put her arm on the small of her back. “Hey, Lia.”

“Hey, Mac.”

“I’m gonna need to touch you, okay? Let me know if anything hurts. Well, hurts more.”

Lia felt her move her backside, looking at the damage, then her hands stilled. She took out a stimpack and injected it. “The bleeding is clotting. I don’t want to have to put stitches in if I can avoid it. Let’s see what the stimpack does.”

“Is it bad?” Lia asked. 

“Oh come on, you’ve been worse off,” Mackenzie joked.

“What the fuck did you just say?” Mason yelled. “Fucking worse off? How?”

Lia didn’t answer, and Mackenzie rubbed her back. After a few minutes, she examined her again. “Looks better, I think we can do without stitches this time around.”

“The fuck you mean, this time around?” Mason was yelling again. “One of you had better fucking answer me.”

Lia didn’t want to say anything, but Mackenzie answered him. “Not my place to give you details, but he has done worse to her. And other slaves.”

Mason walked over to Gage, who was still unconscious, and slammed his heel down on his ribcage, and Lia heard the crack of broken ribs. 

Mackenzie tsk’d, walking over and giving him a stimpack. Mason stopped her. “What do you think you are doing?”

“Not letting him die this quickly, Alpha. Punctured lung will kill him too quickly. You want him alive when Colter gets here, right?”

Mason laughed. “Good thinking. Go ahead.”

Mackenzie checked Lia again, and left a stimpack with some chems on the table. “In case the bleeding starts again, and for any pain she may have. When she feels like it, she needs to try to get up and move around, that helps the healing process, but don’t push too much. I’ll check on her tomorrow.”

With that, Mackenzie left and Mason was alone with Lia. She heard Gage groan from the floor. Well, almost alone. Mason laid down on Colter’s bed beside her, laying on his side with his head on his arm. She turned her head away from him, too ashamed to look him in the face. He didn’t say anything, just placed a hand on her back and rubbed up and down her spine. 

“I didn’t know he was hurting other slaves, too,” she whispered, not really wanting Mason to hear her shame.

“It’s okay.”

“No. It’s not. All this time I thought if I just let him hurt me, then he wouldn’t hurt anyone else. He could take his bad days out on me, he can force me to fuck him, and it was okay cause then he wasn’t doing it to anyone else. But it was all a waste.”

“Oh, Lia.” Mason’s voice was pained but she still couldn’t look at him. It was his turn to whisper. “Mackenzie said you have been worse off. How much worse?”

Lia sighed. “A lot of beatings. I think she was referring to the time he shoved an empty nuka cola bottle inside of me, in both holes, and one of them broke. Mac had to do surgery to get it all out. We lied to Colter, said that I had been badly injured in my back, my spine, and that was why I was limping and couldn’t sit.” She sniffed. “Can I have a dose of med-x? I’m in a lot of pain.”

“Sure, sweetheart.” She felt the bed shift as he got up and got the chems, coming back to shoot it in her arm, laying back down next to her. 

“Colter is going to be mad at me for getting so much blood on his mattress.”

“Colter is going to have other shit to be mad about than that.”

Lia scoffed. “He will be mad at me for this, I know it.”

“He will be pissed at you for lying, yes. But I won’t let anything happen to you, I promise.”

The chems were kicking in, taking the edge off the pain. Lia moved to sit up, rolling over onto her back and pushing herself up against the headboard, doing her best not to wince. This was humiliating, her fucking ass is injured. Mason pulled himself up to sit next to her. She took her cigarettes off the table and lit one. “Fuck.”

His hand came to her thigh, pressing and kneading in an effort to comfort her. She turned her head to look at him. “Why?”

“Why, what?”

“Why are you here? Why do you give a shit about me?”

“Told you before, I have had my eye on you for a long time. As for an exact reason, not entirely sure. I have always felt a draw to you. Something about you, don’t know why. You are beautiful, loyal, smart. Everything I want in a mate.”

Lia sighed. She was still loyal to Colter, and always would be. He was the closest thing she ever had to a dad, but she would never admit it. The sun was beginning to come up, Colter would be back soon. She was getting more and more nervous. The scene he would come home to would send his temper flaring. 

Blood soaked into his mattress, his right hand knocked out on the floor. Mason sitting with her in his bed. Her hands shook when she heard the lift come up. Mason kissed her cheek, and stood up off the bed, arms crossed and waiting. 

As expected, Colter started yelling when he saw Gage on the floor knocked out. He walked over, then saw his bed, saw Lia sitting next to a patch of dried blood. He looked from Mason to Lia. “What the fuck is going on?”

Mason looked at Lia, trying to get her to talk, but her eyes dropped to her lap. “It was my fault, Boss. I was-”

“Lia, sweetheart, all due respect, shut the fuck up.” Mason interrupted. He looked at Colter. “You know how we have suspected that someone was hurting Lia, didn’t know who? It was Gage. The whole fucking time, it was Gage.” He described the scene he came in on when he came to check on Lia, and Colter started growling. 

His eyes bore into her. “How long?”

She shrugged. “Um, maybe just over a year? He was a creep before that, but that was when he first started making me fuck him. Before that he would just make me blow him.”

Mason and Colter both turned to her, “Over a fucking year?” They exclaimed at the same time. It was almost comical. 

Lia moved slowly to the edge of the bed, trying to stand up. Colter looked at Mason. “What’s wrong with her?”

“She almost needed stitches, boss. Apparently, not her worst injury from Gage either,” Mason went on when Lia groaned, “Apparently some time ago, Mac and Lia told you she had a spinal injury which was why she had a hard time moving and sitting, but apparently Gage put a nuka cola bottle inside of her and it broke.”

Lia finally got to standing, and she turned to look at Colter. He was completely still, just staring down at Gage. She didn’t know what to do, what to say. Colter asked, “Why didn’t you ever tell me, Lia?”

“Because he would have killed me, and not in a pleasant way that I would completely welcome.”

“Lia, do you really think I would have let him hurt you?”

“Yes. I am a slave, he is your right hand. I am expendable, he is not. The choice is not difficult.”

Colter walked over to Lia. “Bird, I pretty much fucking raised you. Yes, you weren’t a young child when I took you on, but you had a lot to learn about being a person. I am not a good man, and I was hard on you at times. But I raised you. Fuck, I had to give you the fucking period talk. You have gone into battles with me, stayed by me during fights and shit. Gage, no. Not so much. Fuck, I am an idiot. I thought I had seen it before, but I wasn’t sure and I never expected this of him. Ever.”

“Told you so,” Mason said from behind Colter. Lia shot him a scowl. Gage groaned from the floor. 

Colter jumped. “Shit, he is still alive?”

“Yeah, thought you would like him still alive. Could have a lot of fun with him.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Shit, boss. Could be any number of things. Give him to the Disciples, Nisha hates him. When she finds out he is a rapist, she will get real creative. Or let me have him, we got some cages he can go in. Give the Pack some fun. Your call, boss.”

“You can have him, Mason. I see a few of your boys down there, call them up to take him.”

Mason nodded, yelling down the lift for them to come up. Lia watched the Pack pick up Gage by his arms and drag him back to their territory. 

Colter nodded to Mason. “Thanks, that’ll do it. I got it from here.”

“No, that’s not all.” Lia looked up at Mason. She was nervous again. “I want Lia for my own.”

Colter spun around on Mason. “You want to make my slave, your slave? Fuck no.”

Mason shook his head. “No. Not a slave anymore. I mean it, I want her for my own. Always have. She stayed with me last night until she returned early this morning for you. I want her with me. She will always be cared for, and want for nothing.”

Colter put his hand on Lia’s shoulder. “What do you want, little bird?”

Her eyes darted between Mason and Colter. Her loyalty was with Colter, in a fucked up way he was like a dad to her. But she had a fondness for Mason, and he would care for her, plus she wouldn’t be a slave anymore. Her eyes fell to the floor, and a tear fell. “Whatever you think is right, boss.”

“Nope, you need to make a choice. You're not a mindless slave that can only follow orders. What do you want?” Mason asked, and Colter nodded. 

Colter needed her, he needed someone to take care of him, especially with Gage gone. That came first, before any silly feelings she may have for Mason. She looked at Mason and said, “I’m sorry, with Gage gone, he needs-”

“You know what? You’re fired,” Colter said, leaning forward and snapping off her collar. 

“What?” Her fingers went to the place on her throat that was now empty. “I’m fired?”

“Yeah, fucking fired. You lied to me, for fucking years. Hid shit behind my back, didn’t tell me my own right hand was a piece of shit. Go on, get your shit and get out.”

Hands shaking and tears falling, she grabbed her small bag and put her clothes and other items in it. Mason put his arm around her waist. “Come on, let’s get home so you can get some rest.”

On the lift, she looked over at Colter. He was watching the wall, drink in his hand and a smile on his face. When he saw her watching, he winked at her, but it didn’t ease her sadness. She was going to have to start all over again, and she didn’t know how to live as a person, not a slave. 

They got back to Pack territory, and she put her stuff in Mason’s room. Well, their room now. Gingerly she sat in a chair and looked down at her feet. Mason came over and crouched in front of her. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. Going to keep training you to fight. You are pack now, with me at the top of the pack. Alright? You can have anything you want here. Just tell me.”

She nodded, then covered her face in her hands and sobbed. “I’m sorry, I am happy right now but I am also sad because everything has changed and I don’t know who or what I am and it’s just a lot and I’m sorry.”

Mason laughed. “It’ll be alright. You got plenty of time to figure out who you are, alright? And I will be here, every step of the way.”

He took her face in his hands, and kissed her through the tears.


	4. Chapter 4

~~  
ONE YEAR LATER

Mason was sitting in the Pack’s booth in the arena. Lia was sitting next to him, lounging on her chair and leaning towards Mason. He could tell she was nervous, she always was when someone came through the Gauntlet for Colter to fight. Mason took her hand in his. “It’s going to be okay, love.”

She smiled up at him, but her smile didn’t reach her eyes. “I know, Alpha.”

He flicked her wrist, and she apologized. “Old habits, you know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize to me either, you are above that.”

She laughed and turned her head back to the arena. “I am barely above that. Fuck, why does he have to do this?”

“We are raiders, love. It’s what we do. Can’t live forever.” Her head jerked over to him. Fuck, wrong thing to say. “It will be fine, he has that power armor. Fuck, you were his slave. Why are you so worried?”

Her face dropped and as she looked at her wringing hands in her lap. “I know it’s fucked up but he was the closest thing to a father I ever had. Sure I was his slave but he pretty much raised me as a young teen. He had fatherly moments with me.”

Mason wanted to distract her from below. “Like what?”

She threw her head back and laughed, an honest laugh, and Mason smiled. “Alright so, I was like, barely fourteen, right? Had boobs and everything. Anyway one day I go screaming to Colter about how I am dying. He was so confused, ‘how are you dying, bird?’ and then I cry out, ‘you know how when people are dying they throw up blood? Well, I, uh, it’s coming from down there!’ And poor Colter, it took him a minute and he just laughed. Gage said I was stupid but, no one ever told me these things. The only time I bled from my vagina as a kid was when I got fucked, you know? Poor Colter, explaining periods and puberty to me. Apparently most women don’t have them anymore due to all the radiation, but I guess I get to be so lucky.”

Mason smiled at her. She never used to talk this much. When he first took her for his own, she would say a sentence or two, and kept her head down. He would constantly have to lift her head up from under her chin to remind her, her place was with him, the Alpha, and she should act as such. “That’s hilarious. Having a period is good, means you are likely fertile. At least more so than other women.”

Lia blushed bright red and Mason chuckled. Fuck, he wanted kids. He had a mate now, he wanted cubs running around. His thumb over her hand brushed her knuckle, and she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, blushing brighter than before. Fuck, he loved how bashful and sweet she was. For everything that woman has gone through, she still had a level of innocence to her that was incredibly appealing to Mason. The minute she was his, every other woman in the world disappeared from his view. 

The lights went on down in the arena, and Mason’s thoughts were interrupted when Lia straightened up in her chair, watching with intent. The challenger stepped in, some woman in a vault suit. Mason’s first thought was that she was dead meat. 

His second thought was, holy fucking shit. She managed to fry Colter’s electrical power armor, making it useless. 

Lia was standing now, hands pressed on the glass as she watched in horror. The woman shoved a grenade in his suit and, bam. That was it. He fell over dead. Lia was frozen, her heavy breaths showing up on the cool glass of the arena. Mason wrapped his arms around her. “Come on, baby. Not here. Make it back to our territory first, alright?”

She just nodded, and he led her away. The raiders all around them were in shock. Who was this woman? Was she from a vault? Mason focused on getting Lia home so that she could grieve in privacy. His heart hurt for her. She had never lost anyone like this before, having no family or anything. He got her to their room in the backstage, and she collapsed on the bed, in tears. “Fuck!”

“I know, baby.” He knelt in front of her, rubbing her knees. 

“He’s gone.”

He pressed a kiss to her knee. “He’s fucking gone.”

She suddenly got up, grabbed a bottle of booze, and started chugging. Well, fuck it. Mason grabbed a second one and followed suit. They drank and laid in bed together. Lia laughed and cried, sharing stories of her and Colter. Colter had been her master, and he could be cruel, but Mason always knew they had a special relationship. Not like he was fucking her or anything, but Mason believed he saw Lia as his daughter as much as she saw him as her father. 

Lia started nodding off, so Mason put her cigarette out and turned off the lights. They had both already stripped down to their underwear, and Mason took his off, preferring to sleep naked in the hot summer. He laid down next to Lia and pulled the thin sheet over them. He watched her face for a while, so thankful that he had such a perfect mate. 

The next morning Mason woke up with Lia tangled in his arms, as usual. He stretched, and she whimpered from the disturbance. He chuckled, kissing her forehead and she sighed. This was his favorite time with her, in the morning when she was half asleep. She still moaned and gasped with the slightest touch, but in the mornings she was even more soft under Mason’s hand. 

He cupped her face and pressed kisses along her jaw, the corners of her mouth. She half opened her eyes, looking at him from under heavy lashes. “Morning, Alpha.”

She always did that when she was half asleep too, like her subconscious still wouldn’t call him by name. He pushed her over on her back, running kisses down her collarbone and chest. Her arms came over him, hands kneading his shoulders and back. He moved down and got to her nipples, they were already hardening in arousal. He took each in his mouth, sucking and pulling it when his teeth, and letting them go with a pop. His saliva was visible on the pink skin so he gently blew air, making her wriggle underneath of him. 

He moved further down, getting to her stomach. There were still scars there, scars she would carry for the rest of her life, but they were fading with time. Her stomach was soft, a slight pudge sticking out at her waist. He moved kisses all over there and as usual, she protested. “Can you just ignore that whole area?”

“What area?” They had this argument every time. 

She sighed. “Like, from my waist to the middle of my thighs. Come on, you know.”

“Why? These are my favorite parts. They are soft, I love kissing them, grabbing them. Come on, you know,” he smirked. 

“It’s gross.”

“It’s sexy. You are strong, strong and soft in all of the right places. Yeah, you aren’t built like those other slaves, you are built like my mate should be.” His kisses went down and he knelt between her legs. He put one of her feet on his shoulder and turned his head, kissing her ankle then moving up her calf, to her thigh. There, he ran his tongue on her inner thigh, leaning until he got to that soft slit under the pile of dark curls, already so fucking wet for him. He delivered one solid lick from her entrance to her clit and she cried out. 

Fuck, he loved eating her pussy. He loved doing most anything with her, but this was one of his favorites. He loved doing something that was just for her, and he did it with vigor. Covering her pussy with his mouth, lips around it like a seal, he set his tongue at a punishing pace. Her moans in the morning were perfect, just like any other time. They were soft, and it matched the soft sunlight breaking through the window. 

It took no time at all for her to come undone under his mouth. He knew exactly where to hit her. Her hips came up off the bed, and he pressed kisses to her clit until her orgasm finished crashing over her. He sat up, and made sure she watched him wipe his mouth off on his arm. “Mmm, that is the best breakfast.”

She blushed. “You are so fucking crass, Alpha.”

That wiped the smile off his face, and her as well. “I’m sorry. I think yesterday just… I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad. It just hurts, you know? You are my mate, my girl. And it’s like your subconscious still doesn’t see me as your equal.”

“Cause I’m not your equal.”

“Yeah, you are. You are my mate. You stand beside me.”

It had been nearly a year almost. They spent most of their time together. He trained her in fighting and she picked it up rather quickly. She stood beside him in raids, let him paint her face as they fought together. It had been nearly a year, and she still slipped and called him by his title. He had feelings for her, intense feelings, and he didn’t want to profess them until he was sure she saw him as an equal. 

She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down and beside her. “Let me make it up to you.”

She climbed on top of him. Oh, fuck yeah. He had been trying to get her to try this almost every day, but she was really insecure about herself and wouldn’t do it. She straddled him and he grabbed her hips with glee, his hard cock rubbing against her ass. Her arms came up to cover herself. “What do I do?”

He growled. “First off all, stop this shit.” He grabbed her wrists and pulled them down. “I want to see you. All of you. Fuck.” He lifted his hips, making his cock rub gently up and down her ass. He placed her hands on his chest. “Lean here for balance.” She lifted her hips and lined him up at her entrance, and slowly sank down on him, putting her hands back on his chest. 

“Fuck, Lia. Fuck you feel so fucking amazing.” She began moving up and down slowly. It still took her time to stretch to his size, and he could tell she felt uncomfortable. She continued moving up and down, setting a steady pace. He was loving this. He could see her, see all of her. Her tits bouncing with the movement, her hips and thighs swaying as she took his cock. Fuck. 

“Am I even doing this right?” 

“Baby, my cock is in your pussy. Can’t do it wrong.” She blushed, which made him laugh. “Look, use this for balance, and stop trying to do what feels good for me. My cock is in you, I’m happy. Move for yourself, do what feels good for you. Lean forward, grind down, whatever. I want to feel you come.”

She nodded, face set in concentration. She refused to look at Mason as she tried moving a few different ways. When she leaned forward more, and her hips ground forward as she went down, hitting her clit, the look on her face said it all. She kept moving like that, grinding faster and faster as she set a punishing pace. 

“Fuck, Mason, I’m gonna come.”

His name on her lips made his heart soar, as it always did. “Come for me, baby.”

Her moans got louder, turning into a crescendo of cries as her cunt tightened on his cock like a vice. She kept moving, kept bouncing, riding out her orgasm and her climax led to his, and he let her pussy milk his cock. He thrust his hips up into her, and held her hips still as he groaned out, filling her. “Fuck, Lia.”

She stayed on his lap, his cock growing soft inside of her. She was looking down at him. “Mason, I have something I need to talk to you about.”

His heart went into his stomach. This was never a good way to start a conversation. “What is it, love?”

Her fingers traced the lines on his chest, moving around his muscles. Shit, definitely not good. “I think you are going to be mad, and that’s okay. I can handle that. But, I need to tell you before I take care of it, because it is the right thing to do and I don’t want you mad at me for hiding it from you.”

“What’s wrong?”

Barely above a whisper she said, “I’m pregnant.”

Mason started laughing loud and hard. “Why would I be mad about that?”

“I don’t know, Mackenzie said she can refer me to a road doctor, and we can get it taken care-”

Mason froze. “Wait, what? Taken care of?”

“Yeah I mean, yeah. You know.”

Mason grabbed her around her waist, growling as he pushed her down in the mattress so he could look down at her. “No. I don’t want you to do that.”

“Wait, would you even want to have a kid?”

Exasperated, he rolled his eyes. “Come on, I have brought it up a few times, about having cubs and shit. I did last night, for fuck’s sake.”

Her eyes were wide. “I always thought you were kidding.” He shook his head. “So, this is okay, then? Can I?”

He kissed her cheek. “Can you, what?”

“Can I… have your child?”

His lips crashed down on hers, and he felt like his heart was going to implode on itself. This woman has been able to make him feel joy so many times. He couldn’t hold back anymore. “Lia, I love you.”

Her face went blank. Shit no, don’t guard yourself. Come back, come on. Then her face softened, and a tear fell down. “I love you too, Mason.”

His lips crashed over hers again. He pulled away from her when he realized something. “You were really going to go to a road doctor for this?”

“Yeah, Mackenzie knows one that is good at it. I thought I should keep it to myself, because I figured you didn’t want kids anyway and it wouldn’t be a big deal. Mackenzie told me there would be a lot of bleeding after, like a lot, and that it is painful and there is even a risk of bleeding out during the procedure. I figured it wouldn’t be fair for you not to know, in case something happened to me.”

Mason swallowed the lump in his throat over the thought of her bleeding and crying as some whack doctor did a half ass abortion. “I don’t want that, love. As long as you want this child, as well. Don’t let me pressure you into anything. If you don’t want it, I will take you to a real doctor.”

She shook her head. “I shouldn’t but I do. Our lives are dangerous, and who knows what will happen with the new overboss, but for the first time I know what I actually want.”

That melted his heart. “Oh, sweetheart.” He pulled her in his arms, holding her tight as he rolled over. “Fuck, this is the best news. We have to celebrate! I can’t wait to tell everyone!”

Mason was gleeful in his laughter as they kissed and hugged in bed. He thought of the girl he once knew. The young woman that followed Colter into his territory, scared and jumpy, but deeply loyal. The young woman that followed her master to raids and battles even when it was dangerous for her. He was grateful for the day she was attacked and he talked Colter into letting her train with him. 

He clenched his jaw, thinking of what could have happened to her if he hadn’t come in. How much longer would it have gone with Gage? Fuck, this poor woman. He didn’t really know why he had such a strong pull towards her. He had since he first met her, and the day she looked up at him during a raid, blood on her cheek as she helped people with first aid. 

This woman would always have his heart. He set his hand on her stomach, knowing his cubs would be strong, just like her. Her face fell. “Fuck, this means I am going to get fatter!”

He pulled her to his chest. “I can’t fucking wait, more of you to hold onto.”


End file.
